


À point nommé

by Shadofu



Series: Bleach Short Collection [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ichigo-centric, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: Tout le monde naît avec le nom de son âme sœur inscrit sur son poignet. Celui d'Ichigo est différent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'écrire un Soulmate AU. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai écrit.
> 
> Fanfiction crosspostée sur FFnet.

Ichigo ne fit pas le rapprochement tout de suite. Pour sa défense, il avait bien d'autres soucis plus urgents en tête.

Tels que récupérer ses pouvoirs. S'infiltrer à la Soul Society. Sauver Rukia.

Ou, dans l'immédiat, survivre à Urahara.

Il profita d'une pause entre deux sessions de torture pour se retirer dans un coin du sous-sol et juste _respirer_. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur un rocher et planta son zanpakutô dans le sol en face de lui.

Zangetsu.

Quand son attaquant - Abarai Renji - lui avait demandé le nom de son sabre, il avait aussitôt imaginé une scène tout droit sortie d'un film historique, un riche samouraï baptisant solennellement d'un nom à rallonge une épée qu'on venait de lui offrir à grand renfort de courbettes. Cela n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée, en majeure partie influencée par le langage et les manières de Rukia, que la Soul Society était restée coincée au Moyen Âge.

Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que son zanpakutô pouvait être une entité à part entière et qu'il ne s'agissait pas tant de le nommer que de lui demander son nom directement ; et qui pouvait le blâmer, sérieusement ?

(Un shinigami, apparemment.)

De sa main droite, il triturait distraitement la bande en cuir à son poignet gauche qui recouvrait sa Marque, quand une réalisation soudaine le figea.

Il y avait eu une époque où, comme la plupart des gens, Ichigo chérissait sa Marque comme un symbole d'un bonheur futur aux côtés d'un partenaire qui lui était destiné. Cette époque avait pris fin avec la mort de sa mère.

Ichigo avait compris pour la première fois qu'il était différent à l'âge de six ans.

Le sujet des Marques et des Prédestinés avait été abordé en classe et, à la récréation, un garçon avait lancé fièrement qu'il pouvait lire le nom inscrit sur son poignet. Ils commençaient alors à peine à étudier les caractères les plus simples et auraient, pour la plupart, été bien incapables de lire les caractères chinois formant le nom de leur Prédestiné. Mais tous savaient comment se lisait leur Marque, un parent se chargeant généralement de le leur apprendre. Ne voulant pas être en reste, les autres enfants s'étaient mis à s'échanger les lectures de leur Marque avec excitation et, quand son tour fut venu, Ichigo ne pensa pas à mentir une seule seconde.

Il ne s'attendait pas au silence abasourdi. Ni à ce qu'une des filles remarque innocemment que le nom ressemblait à celui d'un monstre d'un conte de fées qu'ils avaient étudié la semaine passée. Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour que le trouble-fête de la classe se mette à chanter à tue-tête que le Prédestiné d'Ichigo n'était pas humain.

Le soir venu, sa mère avait essuyé ses larmes avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Ichigo était spécial, l'avait-elle consolé. Rien de surprenant à ce que son ou sa Prédestiné(e) le soit aussi. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

\- Et puis, avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire espiègle, avec un nom qui signifie « Milliers de pétales de cerisier », il y a plus de chance que ce soit une princesse qu'un monstre.

Ichigo n'avait plus jamais révélé à qui que ce soit le nom inscrit sur son poignet, mais il avait cessé de craindre ce que le destin lui réservait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa mère meurt, tuée par un Hollow à cause de lui.

Parce qu'il était _spécial_.

Depuis, il évitait de penser à sa Marque.

Il était désormais trop âgé pour croire sérieusement être destiné à un monstre - ou à une princesse d'ailleurs. Pourtant, alors qu'il se tenait, pétrifié, Zangetsu devant lui, sa main droite crispée sur son poignet, il se demanda avec effroi si c'était vrai.

Sa Marque était un nom unique. Ni un nom de famille ni un prénom, juste un nom, qui ne ressemblait à aucun nom humain.

Mais qui n'aurait rien eu d'incongru pour un zanpakutô.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kurosaki-san ? On dirait que tu es sur le point de te transformer en Hollow !

Ichigo sursauta. Absorbé par la tournure inattendue et pour le moins perturbante qu'avaient prise ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Urahara. Il se tourna vers son mentor, l'air hagard.

\- Je... Je crois que mon Prédestiné est un zanpakutô...

Urahara déplia son éventail avec une lenteur dramatique, dissimulant la moitié de son visage qui n'était pas obscurcie par le rebord de son chapeau.

\- Kurosaki-san...

Le jeune shinigami retint son souffle.

\- Tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Urahara abaissa son éventail, découvrant un large sourire moqueur.

\- La Soul Society préfère l'appellation d'âme sœur, poursuivit-il, interrompant les bafouillements d'indignation d'Ichigo. Et les zanpakutô sont la manifestation physique de l'âme de leur propriétaire. Inutile de paniquer, si ta Marque est le nom d'un zanpakutô, cela signifie juste que ton âme sœur est le shinigami auquel il appartient.

Et bien sûr, cette révélation arrivait au moment précis où Ichigo s'apprêtait à s'introduire par effraction dans la Soul Society et probablement à devenir l'ennemi public numéro un des shinigami par la même occasion.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : son Prédestiné n'était définitivement pas humain.

—

Ichigo était pleinement conscient que, selon toute vraisemblance, son ou sa Prédestiné(e) se trouvait quelque part à la Soul Society, mais ce fait avait été soigneusement remisé tout en bas de sa liste de priorités. Il s'occupait de ses problèmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui tombaient dessus (généralement de manière soudaine et violente), et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Lorsque son adversaire du moment s'apprêtait à libérer son zanpakutô, tout son corps se tendait, traversé d'appréhension mêlée d'excitation. Ichigo ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, devait être prêt à réagir au quart de tour.

Bien après chaque bataille, souvent pendant un bref répit entre une course-poursuite et un combat - ou vice-versa -, il constatait enfin qu'il avait croisé le fer avec un zanpakutô dont le nom ne lui était pas familier.

C'était à la fois une déception et un soulagement. Une déception parce que si son Prédestiné était un shinigami, il n'aurait sans doute pas de meilleure chance de le trouver qu'ici au Seireitei ; un soulagement parce que le rencontrer dans ces circonstances ne ferait que compliquer la situation. Ichigo espérait vaguement qu'ils lâcheraient leur arme respective, se jetteraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et deviendraient aussitôt partenaires pour la vie (idéalement, son Prédestiné saurait où Rukia était emprisonnée et le guiderait jusque là), mais l'expérience lui avait appris que les choses se déroulaient rarement comme il le souhaitait.

Il était venu sauver Rukia et il ne renoncerait sous aucun prétexte.

Pourtant...

Il se retrouvait sur le pont du Temple des Regrets à affronter Kuchiki Byakuya, alors qu'il aurait pu attraper Rukia, la caler sous son bras et repartir par les airs aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé. Bien sûr, cela aurait signifié abandonner Ganjû et Hanatarô sur place, sans parler du fait que le capitaine ne les aurait sans doute pas laisser s'échapper si facilement.

Autant d'arguments tout à fait fondés qui lui permettaient de se justifier mais qui, au final, n'étaient que des excuses.

Ichigo était resté parce qu'il en avait envie.

Parce que, tandis qu'il marchait à la rencontre de Byakuya, son regard rivé au sien, il pouvait sentir un rictus étirer ses lèvres, les battements de son cœur accélérer et le frisson de l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines.

Dès l'instant où il avait paré la première attaque du capitaine dans une gerbe d'étincelles, ses préoccupations antérieures étaient passées à l'arrière-plan. Il se battait, exalté d'être enfin capable de rendre coup sur coup, savourant l'expression tour à tour outrée ou abasourdie de son adversaire.

L'exclamation désespérée de Rukia l'enjoignant de s'enfuir le ramena abruptement à la réalité.

Byakuya, son épée brandie devant lui, se préparait à invoquer son zanpakutô. Ichigo, paralysé, ne pouvait que le regarder faire, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Une vague d'appréhension vint chasser les derniers soupçons d'euphorie.

\- Disperse-toi—

Les doigts d'Ichigo se resserrèrent sur la poignée de son sabre.

—

La frustration qu'il ressentait depuis son réveil dans la chambre souterraine après avoir été drogué par Yoruichi avait complètement disparu.

Rukia était saine et sauve et Renji la porterait en lieu sûr. Ichigo leur gagnerait le temps qu'il faudrait, et pour cela, il allait enfin écraser Kuchiki Byakuya au sommet de sa puissance.

L'excitation qui l'avait parcouru lors de leur précédente altercation était retournée en force, électrisant tout son corps. Peut-être parce que le capitaine avait été le premier à le vaincre si totalement que c'en était humiliant, à lui faire prendre conscience de sa propre faiblesse de façon aussi cuisante, Ichigo se sentait graviter irrésistiblement vers lui. Il voulait comprendre ce qui le poussait à aller si loin au détriment du bien-être de sa sœur. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était devenu plus fort. Et en retour, il voulait être reconnu comme un adversaire de valeur, un égal.

Quand Byakuya leva son épée, Ichigo sut qu'il allait libérer son shikai, marquant le début du véritable combat. Il était prêt.

\- Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura.

L'espace d'une seconde, Ichigo s'arrêta. De respirer. De penser. De bouger.

Seul un écho résonnait dans le vide de son esprit.

 _Senbonzakura_.

Puis, heureusement, ses réflexes acquis dans la douleur et la sueur prirent le relais, balayant les milliers de pétales roses sans doute létales d'un coup de _Getsuga tenshô_ bien placé.

Il s'offrit un bref instant pour savourer avec une satisfaction un peu mesquine l'expression de profonde stupéfaction du capitaine. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir et demander des explications.

Ichigo hésita avant de répondre :

\- C'est le pouvoir de mon zanpakutô... Zangetsu.

La brusque inhalation, l'écarquillement des pupilles et le tressaillements des lèvres étaient presque imperceptibles, et aussitôt réprimés, mais ils n'échappèrent pas à l’œil attentif d'Ichigo, qui épiait la réaction de Byakuya. Il abaissa son regard sur l'avant-bras gauche du capitaine, le long duquel s'écoulait un filet de sang. Le gant qui le recouvrait était tombé à terre, déchiré dans l'attaque, laissant le poignet sans protection.

Le poignet sur lequel le nom de Zangetsu était probablement inscrit.

Le moment ne pouvait pas être plus mal choisi.

Byakuya ne semblait savoir comment réagir. Ichigo le prit en pitié et se rabattit sur sa stratégie habituelle : un problème à la fois.

Il pointa son zanpakutô en direction du capitaine.

\- Je te le répète, Kuchiki Byakuya. Libère-ton Bankai et bats-toi !

—

Byakuya était assis dans son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre grande ouverte laissant passer l'air frais de la matinée, quand Ichigo entra dans la chambre. Lui-même venait d'obtenir la permission de quitter l'hôpital de la quatrième division, mais le capitaine n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ses blessures.

\- Yo, Byakuya ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

L'intéressé posa ses yeux gris sur le jeune shinigami.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, attendant de toute évidence qu'Ichigo annonce l'objet de sa visite.

\- Je sais que le timing n'est pas idéal, mais à ce train-là il ne le sera jamais. Il faut qu'on parle.

Sur ces mots, Ichigo entreprit de dénouer la bande de cuir enserrant son poignet gauche, puis se dirigea vers le lit, s'arrêta à hauteur de Byakuya et lui tendit son bras. Trois caractères noirs se détachaient sur la bande de peau plus claire que le reste, formant le nom de Senbonzakura.

Lentement, précautionneusement, Byakuya saisit son poignet et caressa avec hésitation la Marque du bout du pouce, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle ne s'effaçât sous ses doigts. Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Ichigo put y deviner une lueur de détermination, preuve qu'il avait pris une décision.

Ichigo paniqua lorsque Byakuya fit mine de détacher les bandages qui entouraient son propre poignet.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Unohana va te tuer ! Ou pire !

Mais le capitaine l'ignora et poursuivit sa tâche. Quand il eut achevé de dérouler le pansement, il présenta à son tour son bras à Ichigo. Une plaie qui s'étendait du coude au milieu de l'avant-bras était encore en train de cicatriser, dessinant un trait rouge vif un peu boursouflé qui contrastait avec la peau pâle du capitaine. Ichigo évita soigneusement de la toucher en prenant le poignet de Byakuya dans sa main. Il se pencha, le cœur battant, sachant pourtant à l'avance ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant les deux caractères.

Zangetsu.

Il avait trouvé son Prédestiné.

Il n'était pas humain, mais ce n'était ni un monstre ni une princesse non plus.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au pire moment possible, mais ce n'était que le début.

Un problème à la fois.

 

_Fin._

 

 

**Bonus :**

\- As-tu l'intention de m'appeler par mon prénom désormais ?

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Capitaine Kuchiki ? Byakuya-sama ? Je suis ton âme sœur !

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne sortirait pas vainqueur de cette discussion.

 


End file.
